


I came to cuddle and shit

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Again, Confession, Cuddling, Drugs, Kinda, M/M, Michael's high, References to Drugs, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: "I came to see you duh!" He laughed again, flopping onto Jeremy's bed."At-" he turned to check the clock on the wall, "-1am?!""Yeah..." Michael said, a clear blush now creeping into him face, "I wanted to cuddle and shit."





	I came to cuddle and shit

After eating dinner with his father, Jeremy was all tucked up and ready to sleep. Today had been a rough day for Jeremy and all he wanted now was to hibernate for the next 48 hours under his duvet. He didn't even bother getting changed before climbing into bed and switching off the light, sending a quick 'goodnight' text to Michael.

After staring up at the blank ceiling above him, Jeremy eventually began to doze off. His mind alternated between wake and sleep before settling on unconsciousness and allowing Jeremy to leave the rotten world behind him. As previously stated, Jeremy had not had a good day. The bullies in his school were particularly bad today, pushing Jeremy around and calling him a freak. It's wasn't that Jeremy wasn't used to it, just that it was a bit more frequent that usual and with the added stress of a math test coming up Jeremy was not in a good mood.

His unconscious recollections of the day were interrupted by a loud knock of his bedroom window, shaking him out of his peaceful sleep. He barely had time to process it before another came, then another till an almost rhythmic pattern was formed. Forcing himself out of bed, and knowing exactly who would be knocking at his window this time of night, he flew open the curtains to be met with a disheveled Michael, smiling from ear to ear at the sight of his sleepy best friend. He started to shout something, pointed to the window. Jeremy heaved it open, allowing his friend to climb through before securing it shut once more.

"Michael, not that I'm not happy that decided to visit me today, but I'm really tired bro," he turned around and was about to continue the sentence when he was hit with the strong smell of... 

"Michael are you high?"

Michael was indeed, very high. His eyes were bright red and his hair was all over the place, yet he was looking at Jeremy with such a sweet smile he wouldn't have known the difference.

"What makes you saaay that?" He giggled - oh god his giggles. Jeremy swore one day those would be the death of him. 

"Michael... shouldn't you be at home? Sleeping maybe?" Jeremy tried to reason with Michael but in such a sleepy state it was hard to concentrate on a reason why he should be kicking his man out of his house right now.

"I came to see you duh!" He laughed again, flopping onto Jeremy's bed. 

"At-" he turned to check the clock on the wall, "-1am?!"

"Yeah..." Michael said, a clear blush now creeping into him face, "I wanted to cuddle and shit."

Now, keep in mind, that Jeremy and Michael weren't dating yet, emphasis on YET. Jeremy had been hardcore pining after his best friend for a while, not knowing how to break it to him. So when said best friend had just climbed through his window, lay on his bed and asked to cuddle - Jeremy was more than a bit shook.

It took him a few more seconds to process what was going on. 

"You knocked on my window at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?" He said slowly, articulating every word so Michael would hear him properly. His friend nodded slowly, looking up and locking eyes with Jeremy, which only made him blush harder.

Jeremy tried to cover his clearly very flustered face with his hand but there was no way he was getting out of this situation. Slowly, he also climbed into bed and pulled up the duvet covers. Michael beamed and instantly snuggled up against him - Jeremy tried not to die on the spot. It took him a few seconds, but he managed to calm him nerves just enough to move closer to Michael and share the heat radiating off of him. It was nice, very nice. He could get used to this.

The two started to drift off to sleep fairly quickly, not bothering to say another word in case the moment was ruined. The moonlight shone through the curtains, lighting up the bedroom in a brilliant white glow.

"I think... I think I'm in love with you dude..." Michael whispered, barely audible to the naked ear before falling unconscious hunched up against Jeremy who was already fast asleep.

\-------

As the sunlight broke through the curtains, the two boys lay there, fast asleep in each others arms. 

As Jeremy's dad got ready to leave for work, he popped into Jeremy's room to say goodbye until he noticed the presence of the second boy. He sighed, closing the door behind him. 

"Bout time," he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess and I project that onto my work  
> Based on a prompt on tumblr 
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays(s) (as previously stated I'm a mess I can't get rid of the extra 's' so roll with it for now)


End file.
